Unexpected
by Aeyra
Summary: It's been a year since the syndicate fell, and Haibara Ai is enjoying her life. It's been a year since he confessed to her. When White Day approaches, exactly what will happen...?


*Okay, this is Aeyra with a one-shot that I had originally written for Ainaji on DCW(detectiveconanworld. com/forum/). It was kind of funny how everyone reacted to the story. So can I ask that you do not peek at the ending before reading? That way, you can get the full effect of the title. If you were surprised, leave a review to tell me. If you liked it, leave a review. So basically, leave me a review. Just a two-worder will do! Thank you!*

Unexpected

By: Aeyra

"Haibara!" he calls to me, azure eyes twinkling with affection, enthusiasm, running as he crosses the school yard to greet me, crimson sprinkled across his face- it's obvious he's jogged all the way from home to meet me here. "What's up?" He stops, panting for a second, and then looks down towards me when I answer.

"Nothing," I respond, smiling up at him. He's sure gotten taller over these past few years, and now we're both in fourth grade together. It's been hard for me, but him- he's had it so much easier than I have. It doesn't change my feelings though. "How about you?"

"Same. The homework was easy, but I really wish you would have played soccer with the rest of us yesterday- it was so fun. Ayumi and I crushed them." His soccer skills haven't dulled either, even improving as he practiced so often. Looking at his face, I really wish I played too. I love watching him, trapped in that stage of concentration; it's almost as great when he shows off his smarts. It makes me feel so proud.

"Haibara, do you remember what day it is?" he asks, almost jumping up and down with what seems like excitement. Ayumi and Genta look at him curiously as they step in, grinning as they pass.

"Good luck," I hear Genta whisper and Ayumi giggles as well. He blushes a little bit, turning red on his cheeks and ears.

"Guys…" he protests, giving Genta a light punch on the arm. "Get out of here!" With another laugh, the two disappear.

"Not really. I think it's like the fourteenth of March or something." I didn't look at the calendar on the way out of the Professor's house today, but something about March 14th rings a bell in my head. What date was that again…?

"Oh, then, if you don't remember, then I guess it's not that big of a deal," he mutters, looking at the ground, seemingly disappointed. A small wind blows, carrying with it the rose-colored sakura petals of the spring.

We walk into the school together, hand in hand, dodging accusations of entering the classroom as husband and wife. "Are you kidding me?" he protests, pointing to me, tomato-red. "She's just my friend!"

I don't say anything. It'd be so great if it was true, and that he was mine and mine only. He's healed my heart after the downfall of the Black Organization, even though I still refuse to admit it. He doesn't need that knowledge. I'll hide it as long as I can. He's my light, and at the moment I don't plan on letting him know.

During class, he's evasive, commenting on the date and how nice it is outside. His gaze often strays to me, focusing on my longer tea-colored hair, drifting away only once in a while to pay attention to the teacher even though he already knows the curriculum. So do I.

Because of that, I stare at him as well. Those sea-blue irises, deeper than ocean abysses, that soft dark-brown hair, his smile, so pleasing yet carrying pride, and him in general. I let out a sweet sigh. I'm so lucky that he likes me.

The teacher points to him, asking, "Can you tell me what the answer is?"

The explanation flows out of his mouth like a river, easily and deep. He obviously understands the subject well, and I hear our classmates gasp in amazement at the complexity of the explanation. They must not pay attention- he's always like this. Always one step ahead everyone else. It makes me feel so proud.

"So, Haibara," he starts, sounding extremely embarrassed once we've let out class. "A-are you free right now? I was wondering if you wanted to- you know- hang out with me for a little bit."

"Sure, why not?" _There's nothing I'd like to do more than spend time with you_, I think. _You have no idea._

He took me out of the shadows of the Black Organization, introducing a whole new world to me, showing me friendship and even love. Even if he didn't know exactly what was wrong if I started crying, he'd always hand me a tissue and simply ask the question, _"Are you okay?"_ Simple words that let me know he cares, and that he's still my friend. He never asked why, he'd just sit down next to me, whisper comforting words until I stopped crying.

I love it when he blushes, when he laughs. I can't help but follow along with whatever antics he decides to do, giggle at his jokes, however lame and cheesy, and smile when he's happy, talking about whatever he did last night. He hasn't made any big moves yet, but there's still time. We're only fourth graders, or at least in looks. But in intelligence and maturity, we're so much further.

He's always prepared, hardly straying off into childish games and whatnot. He's so much brighter than anyone could believe his head full of science and detective things. He got exposed to it so much when he was young; I guess no one could blame him. Especially not me- I love it even more once he starts talking.

He confessed to me just a year ago, right after the syndicate was taken down. With a blushing face and stuttering speech, he uttered the words, _"I love you, Haibara."_

And I responded, saying, _"I like you too." _Since then, we're almost inseparable when we're together, and I'm always wondering what he's doing when he's apart.

We haven't done anything big yet, just a kiss under a tree in the cool of fall, something that both of us still remember- I don't know how we could forget. We were talking, and somehow, we leaned in towards each other, feeling the static electricity in the air fizzle as our lips met. It was energizing, passionate, and we both wanted more, only stopping once we ran out of breath, laughing, him on top of me.

We knew better than to kiss again- it would lose its magic touch, and we were getting stares from people around us, wondering why the heck such little kids would be making out. He's invited me to the ice cream parlor, but never a restaurant, seeing that he's not allowed to go to places like that 'by himself', even though he's perfectly capable of it.

I wonder what he's up to now- by the look in his eyes it's something special. Something great. I run by his side as we sprint down the streets, closer towards his destination. I ask him where we're going, but he just replies, "It's a secret!"

He takes me into the forest, holding back branches and clearing away the brush as we make our way through, the sun starting to set in the west. "Are we almost there?" I inquire, trying to keep up with his fast set pace. He grips my hand, holds it tight.

"Almost, just hold on tight!" He jumps off a ridge, dragging me behind him as we slide down the dirt-covered hill.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I exclaim, feeling the wind blow through my hair as we fall.

"Don't worry," he comforts me. "I've done it tons of times already." We land on the ground. "See, nothing to it!"

"Nothing to you!" I tease. "You know I'm not very good at handling that kind of stuff."

"Come on, hurry a little bit," he urges me. "We've got to get there before the sun sets!"

We eventually come upon a meadow full of beautiful white flowers; roses, orchids, everything. Smiling, he picks a couple and makes a crown, which he places on top of my head. "Do you remember what day it is now?"

"White day," I realize, diving forward to hug him. "This is so beautiful!"

"It's nothing, Haibara. After all, you gave me chocolate on Valentine's Day."

"But this- this is so much better than candy!"

"Like I said, don't fret. I just wanted to let you know I love you, Haibara. Happy White Day." He gives me a small kiss on the side of the mouth.

"I love you too, Mitsuhiko." This time, in the blooming warmth of spring, with no witness but the setting sun and surrounding trees, we share our perfect, unforgettable second kiss.

*So... Who thought it was Conan? If you did, tell me in a review. If you're a ConAi that wants to kill me, feel free to threaten me. ;D I managed to trick almost everybody with this little fiction on DCW. Thank you for reading! For the record, I am an MitsuAi! XD! ~Aeyra*


End file.
